The Magical Word Of Fantasia : The first Gem
by Wahyu Mahendranata
Summary: Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata, Sakura, dan Shikamaru berpetualang menjelajahi sebuah dunia asing dan belum pernah mereka kenal, Fantasia. Mereka berusaha kembali ke desa tercinta mereka, konoha. 1 Dunia, 2 Ajenic Thor, 3 Kerajaan, dan 4 Negara.


TRAILER

A/N : akhirnya udah 2 bulan buat fanfic, tapi baru sekali ini keluar trailernya haha :D ini baru trailernya aja, sebagai author baru tolong di review ya

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : OOC, AU, Typo, don't like don't read !, Gaje.

Aku hanya diam, tak bergerak …

Mereka datang dan tak mungkin kembali tanpa membawa apapun ….

…oOo…

Aku takut, sorotan mata mereka begitu tajam. Samar-samar kudengar mereka mengucapkan sebuah negara yang benama Starvilion. Aku tak mengerti apa yang mereka maksud.

Pikiranku kosong. Otakku lemah, tak dapat mencerna apa yang terjadi. Aku hanya ingin memejamkan mata dan berharap bisa kembali bersama teman-teman konohaku.

..oOo..

Ingin menangis rasanya diriku, tapi entah mengapa air mataku tertahan. Teriakan, erangan, dan tangisan Sakura masih jelas terngiang dalam telingaku. Dia pergi, terseret paksa dengan luka lebam yang tak sedikit. Menghilang dalam gelapnya ruang tahanan ini bersama suku Xavogana …

..oOo…

"Sasuke, kita harus secepatnya keluar dari sini. Misi kita hanya satu, temukan ketujuh berlian itu sebelum Razta menemukannya lebih dulu !"

"Aku tak yakin bisa mendahuluinya, Naruto . Razta bukan thor biasa ! Dia mampu mengendalikan tumbuhan-tumbuhan yang ada di sekitarnya. Kita harus mengikuti pelajaran thordonomy lebih dulu, demi memperkuat ilmu kita"

"Aku setuju denganmu, Sasuke . Tapi, aku takut, thor misterius itu mengikuti thordonomy juga."

"Thor siapa yang kau maksud Shikamaru ? Jangan-jangan yang kau maksud adalah Thor Raa …"

"Hentikan Hinata ! Jangan pernah sekalipun kau sebutkan nama keramat itu di depanku !" gertakku.

Hinata diam, mendengar amarahku. Semuanya hening. Kami seakan-akan terhanyut dalam jalan pikiran yang tak menentu ini.

….oOo….

Aku terikat tak berdaya. Tumbuhan jalar ini seakan-akan mencengkramku dan tak ingin membiarkan mangsanya bebas. Keringatku tak henti-hentinya berjatuhan. Nafasku pun belum bisa teratur. AKU INGIN LEPAS ! Lepas dari semua kesakitan ini !

Kini, ia berada di dekatku. Sorot matanya menyiratkan kemarahan. Tak sedetikpun pandangannya lepas meneliti setiap detail tubuhku. Aku tak kuasa menahan perihnya luka di tubuhku. Sakit, sungguh sakiitt yang benar-benar tak tertahankan !

Aku yakin dia sudah tidak sabar lagi. Tidak sabar menunggu diriku untuk mulai membuka mulut . Bibirku mulai berani bergerak untuk berbicara.

"Razta, tolong lepaskan lilitan ini. Apa yg kau inginkan dariku ? Belum puaskah kau menghancurkan desa Vendor ?"

"Tolong katamu ? Huhh, aku hanya ingin berlian merah itu. Kau kasihan dengan desa Vendor ? Desa itu memang patut untuk dihancurkan karena tak bisa menyimpannya dengan baik !"

"Tidak ! Thor sepertimu tidak pantas membawa berlian Redzebto ! Dan sekalipun aku mendapatkannya, jangan pernah kau berharap berlian itu akan jatuh ke tanganmu !" Amarahku mulai memuncak. Aku tak tahan lagi dengan semua perbuatan kejinya.

"Yakin ? Baiklah. Akan kubuat racun tumbuhan dioxtame ini membunuh seluruh urat syarafmu. Hahaha."

Dia berbalik. Namun tawa riangnya tak selesai. Seolah-olah perangkapnya mendapatkan buruan. Tangannya kini mulai meraba pakaiannya. Kemudian, ajentic thor itu mengambil sepasang troda yang ada di kantong baju terdalam. Tangan kurus pucat itu kini dilapisi benda yang digunakan untuk menyihir itu. Aku yakin, jari jemarinya telah siap meluncurkan sebuah mantra.

"Conjucfo Marena !"

"Arrrghhhh !" aku mengerang kesakitan.

Kilatan cahaya itu keluar dari sela-sela troda yang menutupi jarinya. Membuat syarafku tak bergerak dalam eratnya lilitan dioxtame.

...

**Please don't think about my condition right now. Just think how can we get the gem** _- Minato Namikaze_

- COMING SOON -

Fic

**THE MAGICAL WORLD OF FANTASIA**

**THE FIRST GEM**

By

**Wahana**

**Wahyu Nara Namikaze**

Rated:

**-Teen**

.

Language:

**-Indonesian**

.

Genre:

**-Fantasy**

**-Adventure**

**-Romance**

**-Friendship**

**-Hurt/Comfort**

**-Tragedy**

.

Main Chara:

**Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata, Shikamaru, dkk.**

A/N : Kalo pengen cepet diupdate, tolong direview ya, thx b4

R E V I E W P L E A S E :)


End file.
